I Kissed a Girl (Episode)
I Kissed a Girl (previously named Ladies Music Week) is the seventh episode of the third season of Glee. It was directed by Tate Donovan and was written by Matthew Hodgson. This episode premiered on November 29, 2011. Summary Santana, Finn, Will and Shelby are in Principal Figgins' office, where Figgins wants to suspend Santana for slapping Finn. Will and Shelby agree that Santana should be punished for her actions, but she denies doing anything, despite there being witnesses. Figgins says that Santana will be suspended for two weeks. Santana is outraged as she would be forced to miss Sectionals. Finn then stands up and says that Santana didn't actually slap him, just a "Stage Slap" therefore Santana is not suspended. Santana does not understand why Finn is basically forcing her to embrace herself. Finn says that Santana was his first, and she means something to him, stating that if something were to ever happened to her and he didn't do everything he could to prevent it, he could never live with himself. Finn, backed by the New Directions boys, sings a slow and emotional rendition of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. After the performance, Santana gives Finn a hug. Sue is incensed that people are assuming she is a lesbian - just because she "has short hair, is aggressive and man-ish, wears nothing but track suits, coaches a girls' sports team and is married to herself." She turns to her little black book of booty calls, realizing that she needs a man to boost her campaign image if she wants to win the election. Beiste, Will and Emma have a chat during lunch. Beiste is happy and admits things are going well between her and Cooter. The scene cuts to Beiste picking up food at BreadstiX, where she sees Sue and Cooter on a date. Beiste is upset and confronts Cooter, who says he thought she wasn’t interested because every time he wanted to ask her on a date, they ended up lifting weights. Cooter tells Beiste that he "likes her heaps" but is a grown man and needs more than just a buddy. Voting day is on at McKinley, with both the school president polls and the Congressional polls taking place in the gym. According to Jacob Ben Israel, Brittany is far ahead of Kurt in the polls. Sue is at McKinley with Cooter doing her campaigning (not to mention rubbing it in Beiste's face) and it is killing Beiste to see them together. Beiste performs Jolene as she watches Sue and Cooter together. Santana walks down the hall and to her dismay is the center of attention. Josh Coleman, the sophomore rugby team captain approaches her, telling her that he saw Salazar's ad and calls Santana "smokin'". He states that girls like her are a challenge and he's going to "make her normal". The girls of New Directions and Troubletones come to her rescue, with Quinn stating that it's not Santana's choice and even if it was he would be her last choice. He calls all the girls lesbians to which Rachel replies that "even if we were, you wouldn't stand a chance." The girls then break into I Kissed a Girl led by Santana and Rachel. Santana updates the groups that she came out to her parents and that they were actually okay with it, but she's still yet to tell her grandmother. Figgins interrupts to tell Kurt to come see him in his office. Beiste, Burt, and Figgins are waiting in the principal's office for Kurt. Beiste tells Kurt that he won the election, but by a suspicious margin - there were more votes than there were students. Kurt admits to having thought about cheating but insists that he wouldn't go through with it. He tells Finn and Rachel, and sadly walks off saying that he has lost everything and stands no chance of getting into NYADA. Rachel confides in Finn that it was her who rigged the election, and he urges her to come clean. Puck, who is actually doing well in math class (apparently due to running his pool cleaning business) gets a phone call and rushes out of class. Shelby is in the hospital with Beth, who has fallen and split her lip open. Puck takes charge and insists that Beth see a plastic surgeon to avoid a scar on Beth's face. Shelby and Puck take Beth home and sleep together, but Shelby regrets it in the morning and kicks Puck out. Puck argues, but becomes angry and storms out, calling Shelby a coward for being too afraid to be with him. Santana sits in her abuela's kitchen and tells her that she has something important to share with her, her abuela being one of the most important and influential people in her life. Her abuela asks her if she's pregnant, and Santana laughs it off and continues on to tell her grandmother that she "loves girls the way she's supposed to feel about boys" and that when she's with Brittany she finally understands what love is. Santana's abuela tells her to leave and to never return, and that secrets are called secrets for a reason. She says that the sin is not in the act, but in the scandal of talking about it, and that Santana had no right to make her feel uncomfortable. Santana is crushed by her abuela's rejection and bursts into tears. Puck and Quinn are making out in her bed. Puck says he didn’t bring protection but Quinn says they can make another perfect baby, just like Beth. Puck says that he screwed up, that the whole glee club screwed up, in working so hard to help Santana that they neglected Quinn, who's been hurting and broken since she had Beth and gave her up. Quinn is comforted by this and asks Puck to lay beside her and hold her. Puck then tells Quinn he has a secret to tell her, presumably that he slept with Shelby, but the scene cuts to black before he tells her. Sue and Cooter are in Sue's office. Burt won the election and Sue came in third. Cooter asks what this means for him and Sue, and Beiste enters saying that she wants to know the same thing. She confesses to Cooter that she is in love with him. However Sue won’t back down and says Cooter is the best thing that came out of the election mess. Beiste claims she "won’t go down without a fight". In the choir room, Kurt congratulates Brittany sincerely and she tells him that he is "the most unicorn of them all". Santana is to close this week's assignment and she says she has chosen a song that "gives her strength and gets her through". She sings Constant Craving, with Shelby and Kurt and Rachel joining in as all four characters deal with their struggles, Shelby walks down the hall trying to deal with her mixed feelings for Puck. Kurt celebrates his father's victory while dealing with his own defeat, and submits his NYADA application despite lack of credentials. Rachel deals with her mistake and confesses her involvement in rigging the school election. The final moments of the episode show Rachel announcing to New Directions and Troubletones that she rigged the election, and has confessed to Figgins, meaning Kurt will not take the blame. As punishment, Rachel has been suspended for one week, the incident is going on her permanent record, and she is banned from competing at this year's Sectionals. Kurt also sends in a NYADA application with Blaine behind him to comfort him. Errors *At the start of the episode Kurt is seen wearing a white shirt with a blackish neck scarf. In Perfect he is wearing a red shirt with a cream turtle neck and in I'm the Only One he is wearing the outfit he wore in the start of the episode. *''Constant Craving'' was written by k.d. lang and Ben Mink, not Melissa Etheridge (as seen in closed captioning). *In the scene with Quinn and Puck in Quinn's bedroom, as the camera angle changes, the cross on Quinn's necklace switches from her chest to the back of her neck. *During the lunch scene with Coach Beiste, Will Schuester, and Emma Pillsbury, Will Schuester's lunchbox is open. When it cuts back to him, you see him open his lunchbox again. *When Kurt and Blaine are singing Perfect to Santana, Brittany goes from rubbing Santana's back to holding her hand back and forth. *When Quinn asks Puck to have sex, he says that normally he would take the risk, but they have a bad track record. Yet in Audition Puck states that he had a vasectomy, if that's the case there would be no risk and Quinn wouldn't even want to have sex with him, as he can't provide the child that she wants, however, this could have been just a rumor, because Jacob asked if it was true. *At the start of the episode when Kurt is interviewed by Jacob, Kurt puts a book in his locker. The camera shot briefly switches to Jacob, then when it cuts back, Kurt puts the same book in his locker. *At the start of the episode, it is stated that Rachel is running for president against Kurt, Brittany and Rick, but this is incorrect as she had already withdrawn in Mash Off. Trivia *This is the sixth episode to feature a song with the same title as the episode. *In Mash Off, Santana says that her abuela (grandmother) was not a nice lady and one time her grandmother tried to sell her, but in this episode it is revealed that Santana looks up to her grandmother and loves her dearly though it is possible she might have another abuela. The abuela also threatened to beat her with a chair, which indicates that she is not a very nice lady and is (was) merely close to Santana. *This episode was viewed by 7.90 million people. *There were quite a few deleted scenes including the scene of Brittany holding Santana from behind, Santana coming out to Sue and Becky, the Will and Emma kiss, an unknown Brittana scene that had been confirmed by several sources and Becky saying that she's made out with a girl. Why these were cut is unknown. *This is the first episode in 2012 to air on Channel 10 Australia. Songs *'Perfect' by P!nk. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'I'm the Only One' by Melissa Etheridge. Sung by Puck. *'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper. Cover by Greg Laswell. Sung by Finn with New Directions Boys. *'Jolene' by Dolly Parton. Sung by Shannon Beiste. *'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry. Sung by Santana and Rachel with New Directions Girls and The Troubletones. *'Constant Craving' by k.d. lang. Sung by Santana and Shelby with Kurt and Rachel. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins *Jim Gleason as Doctor *Jan Hoag as Roberta *David Wilson Page as Josh Coleman Co-Stars *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg Photos 296890_244093152312534_172950072760176_620611_528612732_n.jpg tumblr_lutprwd98C1qhl34to1_r1_500.jpg iuygtfd.png tumblr_lutpn6J6Zl1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lutq41ZBre1r6nrbwo4_250.jpg tumblr_lutq41ZBre1r6nrbwo2_250.jpg tumblr_lutpzlJjhb1qhl34to1_500.jpg 307glee_ep307-sc11_038.jpg 307glee_ep307-sc24_025.jpg 307gleeep307_scene17teacherslounge_0025.jpg 307gleeep307_scene17teacherslounge_0056.jpg normal_0070.jpg tumblr_luvbwcTY381qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_luvbwcTY381qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_luvetqeLl41qapg62o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvd6jJRFu1qdx7bgo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_luvd6jJRFu1qdx7bgo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_luw11rQ8vD1qcf3p6o4_250.jpg normal_0140.jpg normal_016.jpg tumblr_luw1ljw1X41qi6sxbo1_500.png tumblr_luw2m0Riz41r48fhno1_500.png tumblr_luw4cdgG5r1qe2o1go1_500.jpg normal_0031.jpg normal_00412.jpg 1normal_005.jpg normal_012123.jpg tumblr_lv30xuRriQ1qjb4w1o1_500.jpg Santana Vote Brittany I KISSED A GIRL.jpg Troubletones I KISSED A GIRL.jpg Lady Music Week I KISSED A GIRL.jpg Finn talking to Santana I KISSED A GIRL.jpg santana.png Brittanaikag.jpg American-Horror-Story-kitchen-9.jpg|American Horror Story Kitchen (probably what Santana's Grandmothers kitchen will look like)|linktext=American Horror Story Kitchen (probably what Santana's Grandmothers kitchen will look like) Brittany-Candy.PNG Glee-Season-3-Meet-the-Cast-5.jpg tumblr_lvgq55C7Oz1r35ut9o1_250.gif undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Hug.png|Santana and Brittany hugging after Constant Craving so adorable<3 undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Hug.png|San and britt hugging after Constant Craving undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined 3x07-I-Kissed-A-Girl-quinn-and-puck-27243032-1280-720.jpg SugarIKAG.png SueIKAG.png SantanaIKAG.png RachelIKAG.png PuckTOO5.png PuckTOO4.png PuckTOO3.png PuckTOO2.png PuckTOO.png KurtP2.png KurtIKAG.png KurtP.png KurtBlaineP3.png KurtBlaineP2.png KurtBlaineP.png JacobIKAG.png BrittanyIKAG.png BlaineP.png BiesteIKAG2.png BiesteIKAG.png QuinnIKAG.png FinnSantanaIKAG.png FinnGJWHF5.png FinnGJWHF3.png FinnGJWHF4.png FinnGJWHF2.png FinnGJWHF.png CooterSueIKAG.png BiesteIKAG02.png BiesteIKAG01.png SantanaRachelIKAGS.png SantanaIKAG002.png SantanaIKAG001.png SantanaBrittanyIKAGS.png QuinnTinaIKAGS.png QuinnIKAG01.png PuckIKAG01.png NDGirlsIKAGS2.png NDGirlsIKAGS.png MikeIKAG.png Samquinny4.gif MercedesIKAG.png KurtIKAG01.png KurtBlaineIKAG01.png JacobIKAG01.png FinnIKAG01.png CooterSueIKAG01.png BrittanyIKAG01.png BiesteJ5.png BiesteJ4.png BiesteJ3.png BiesteJ2.png BiesteJ.png ShelbyIKAG002.png ShelbyIKAG001.png RachelIKAG0002.png RachelIKAG0001.png PuckShelbyIKAG.png PuckIKAG0002.png PuckIKAG0001.png SantanaIKAG13.png SantanaIKAG12.png SantanaIKAG1.png QuinnIKAG1.png Tumblr lve9w44tvp1qdev8fo1 500.jpg AbualaIKAG3.png PuckQuinnIKAG1.png AbualaIKAG2.png AbualaIKAG.png ShelbyCC3.png ShelbyCC2.png ShelbyCC.png SantanaCC.png SantanaBrittanyIKAG33.png RachelIKAG34.png KurtCC2.png KurtCC.png BlaineIKAG34.png BiesteIKAG34.png Ikissedagirls.jpg RACHEL&SANTANA.jpg Girlsofnewdirections.jpg GirlsOfIKISSEDAGIRl.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|I Kissed a Girl Performancethumb|right|300px|Behind the Scences: "I Kissed A Girl" Navigational es:Episodio:I Kissed A Girl Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes